


On Wolves.

by burusume



Series: Psychics. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusume/pseuds/burusume
Summary: “What is it with you and animals?”





	On Wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon for a while now, of nations being able to evoke persons, be them prominent figures or simple folk, after their death, if there was a very strong connection between the nation and the human. In this story, we meet Vuk's "familiars", the first he got, among others. Someone else being able to see them as well would require a nation with a very strong mental power, even for just a silhouette to be seen.  
> Alas, I have also thought that, if nations could have such conjuring powers, then maybe I could upgrade it to them being able to develop psychic powers which could help them in battle. Will touch upon that!

“What is it with you and animals?” **  
**

Janez’s question has made Vuk jerk his head up, replacing his warm smile with a bit annoyed of a look. Watching videos of animals doing cute or dumb stuff by 10 pm is a tradition in the unofficial Mišić-Margon household which Vuk would rather not have it broken by anyone.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean—wait, um, my question did sound a bit..”

“Sudden?”

“No, I mean, sudden too, but I didn’t phrase it right; I mean, I’ve noticed you form a bond-like connection with every animal you make eye contact with. Do you consciously  _want_  to make that connection with them, or does it come by itself, or…do you just love all animals you come across?!”

Vuk stares at the young man before him. He chuckles.

“Wait, Janko, give it a break: this all, your whole,” Vuk waves his hands around his head, “how to call it,  _theory_  of me being some sort of animal psych means just that I seem to get attached very quickly and get to form a connection with animals. Am I right?”

Janez studies his face, wide-eyed, feeling a bit confused after being interrupted so abruptly, and gives a choked, head-nodding  _“yeah, yeah”_.

Vuk slaps on an all-knowing, stupid smile, and plops his head better in the sheep-shaped pillow Mihai gave him as a handmade present a while ago.

“How do you always end up waxing philosophical talks when doing the most mundane things,  _Janko_?”

Janko shakes his head, laughing softly. He jerks the pad of the laptop which almost went into its sleep mode.

“Beats me. So?”

Vuk squirms in closer to the other.

“So what?”

“So what’s the deal with you and animals?”

Vuk scoffs, scratching the back of his head.

“I grew up with animals—or rather, animals raised me up. Haven’t I ever told you about it?”

“No..?”

“Really?” ,Vuk arches a brow, “Well then, here’s the story, basically.”

The brunet suddenly extends an arm from under the cover, waving it before their eyes. Together with one eye closed and a sly smirk on his face, the storyteller in him is now ready to commence.

“Little Vuk—or wait, what was my name back then…oh yeah, didn’t have one. So yeah, little Vuk in the woods. I was, hmph”, and here he motions the quotation marks, “ _born_  there, tried to find my way out—but I was a pretty faint of heart and scaredy-cat kind of kid, did you know that?”, Janez shakes his head: he didn’t.

“Well now you do; but don’t tell anyone else, alright?” Vuk puts his finger not to his lips, but to Janez’s. The blond almost bites it.

“So I made little progress in trying to get out of that dense,  _terror_ -filled forest. I was scared even by the sounds made by bugs in empty tree barks, by the shadow of a deer near a river, by squirrels jumping between trees!”

Janez struggles to keep in laughing.

“Then you can imagine what my reaction was when I got face-to-face, when running through some slick, thin trees, with a wolf.”

The brown-eyed wonder before him purses his lips together.

“Ouch.”

“And behind it, more wolves.”

“Double ouch.”

“A whole pack.”

Janez lets his mouth agape.

“ _Triple_  ouch?”  

Vuk shakes his left arm, hung around Janez’s neck.

“Fortunately, no. I just fainted.”

 

Janez wouldn’t have thought the whole  _Vuk - Male Alpha_  pack would be completed by him actually having been raised by wolves, but, apparently, this is what Vuk’s world-bringing looked like. Eventually, a widow of a hunter, who was wandering within the forest, desperately looking for her missing son, found this lump of a child, sleeping on a rock near the warm river. Confused and frightened, she didn’t even think while hoisting the child up on her shoulder, quickly getting out of the cage of wood.  

“And so she was the one who gave you the name?”

“Yes, but not only the name: she taught me how to behave among humans first of all, taught me how to speak, how to eat at a table. Later on, she taught me all chores a peasant working around the house should know. Oh, and also a shitload of stuff about forests, because, I mean, her family’s existence  _relied_ on that forest. Lone cottage at the edge of the woods, a husband as a hunter, but also having lost your son after sending him to get some branches for a small fire. It’s all just,” Vuk thinks he shouldn’t have expanded on that, “it’s all just life.”

Janez is pushing further.

“Why… _Vuk_ , though? Like I can see the whole connection it has with being found in a forest, and all that, but still…”

“I actually asked her that, while we were…now, what were we doing…ah, yeah: chopping wood. She said that, before having that son of hers who got lost, she lost six babies whether before, during, or a little time after birth.  _Six_.”

Janez nods his head, absent-minded.

“She thought that, if those wolves took care of me, then they must be my true protectors. So she just…called me Vuk, to be protected by the wolves’ spirits and all of that, get it now?”

“Yeah…wait.”

Janez isn’t the type to ask about it all that often, but Vuk is his partner and that pushes him even more onto asking.

“Did the wolves, or that woman, become any of your…familiars?”

“Familiars?”

“Yeah, like, person you’ve had a very strong connection with during their life, which you can summon later on as spirits of sorts. You seem to have had a pretty strong link with either the wolves or her, or both, so—or maybe…you can’t do that? The summoning?”

“Oh, that, no, I can do it. The spirits of the wolves are much stronger than that of the lady, though.”

Vuk takes back his left arm, and shuffles away a bit from Janez. He looks straight in Janez’s eyes, a playful smile on his lips, as that of a child ready to show his mother the latest stupid prank he’s thought of. Janez soon starts to feel uncomfortable, the gaze getting to him, together with a shift in the atmosphere around them. He blinks multiple times, quickly, because he can swear he is starting to see grey silhouettes around Vuk, which he tries to explain as being just a result of the brunet having a white wall behind him, with nothing else in sight, and the only source of light being the laptop.

“Don’t tell me, you can actually see them?” Vuk is grinning, ear to ear.

The blond widens his eyes comically, getting closer to Vuk, eyeing him a handful from all sides.

“You can even smell them?”

“Just see some grey silhouettes. Don’t be mean.”

Vuk snorts.

“Pretty impressive of both me and you, though. You know, once, I summoned them in a pub, and just waited for someone to notice them, but no one did, and—”

“How did we even reach this from me just asking you about your relation with animals?”

Vuk shuts up his new story, and plops himself just in the soul of his boyfriend, again. The grey silhouettes don’t seem to have followed him, and even disappeared.

“Don’t ask me about it. But to answer your stuff,” Vuk rubs his chin, “I guess I have a bond stronger with animals than with humans, because of those wolves. It’s just about who you formed connections with first as you were little, y’know? Dare I say, mama for me was maybe that leader female wolf, not that lady whom I can’t even recall the name of, right now.”

Janez twirls a lock of his hair around his finger.

“Sounds like tight shit, Vukkykins.”

“Wanted to serve you that deep rhetoric, Jany.”

The laptop finally blows off, its clock reading 00:45. Janez jabs it on the floor, too lazy and in too much of a cheeky mood to bother putting in on the desk. Vuk cuddles to his stomach, under the blanket, and Janez doesn’t feel any ticklish sensation. “All good, then.”, he thinks, and dozes off, glad that Vuk didn’t bring on the wolves again for any protection-during-sleep kind of bullshit.


End file.
